Escucha mis aullidos
by BrujiPuh
Summary: POV de Remus Lupin desde sus días en el colegio hasta su regreso a Hogwarts contando pequeñas partes de su vida y las decisiones que tomo alejándolo y acercándolo a Severus Snape. (Slash)
1. Capítulo 1: Encuentro

**Capítulo 1: Encuentro**

Soy escoltado a la casa de los gritos, no me importa, no quiero herir a nadie. Allí, la transformación comienza; el dolor es inaguantable, unas ganas intensas de pelear me llenan y de algún modo logro salir hasta el bosque. Veo la luna, es hermosa, y aúllo, aúllo a algo tan hermoso que me trae esta condena, que me llena de dolor, araño los árboles hago saber a todos los seres del bosque que estoy ahí, quien quiera que venga, les esperare; quiero pelear, quiero probar el sabor de la sangre, escuchar el ruido de la carne al desgarrarse bajo mis garras, a pesar de que otra parte de mí se niega a ello, mi lado humano lucha por recuperar la cordura, el lado del monstruo me controla.

Escucho que alguien se acerca, no miro quien es, estoy más atento de un olor que me relaja, me gusta, al fin miro de quien se trata, sé que lo conozco y no logro recordar de qué. Se acerca a mí, aunque le enseño los dientes, él sigue avanzando lentamente, le dejo que lo haga, pero se para, sólo unos centímetros y estará tan pegado a mí, que cualquiera diría que le he atacado.

Le huelo entre las ropas, es él quien trae ese olor que me relaja; acerco el hocico a su rostro, y le lamo para saber si sabe tan bien como huele, se ríe; me gusta escucharle, me aparta con cuidado y le dejo, me acaricia, es agradable y me dan ganas de dormir, él lo hace antes, y no puedo parar de mirarle. Lo quiero sólo para mí, lo quiero cada noche en la que siento que la soledad que me auto impongo me va a matar y acabo huyendo por el bosque en cuanto tengo oportunidad. El amanecer llega y quiero gritar mientras recupero mi forma, pero me contengo al verlo dormido, con mi forma humana le reconozco; no me lo creo, pero realmente es él, le aparto los mechones del rostro para asegurarme, me gusta la expresión que tiene, nunca le he visto sonreír de esa manera y decido guardar el recuerdo como un tesoro.

Cojo la manta que lleva encima y me cubro mientras pienso en despertarle y contarle que era yo, rectifico; me da miedo que me rechace después de todo lo que ha pasado, aun así le cojo en brazos y lo llevo a la clase de pociones. Me voy a ir sin decir nada, haré que no ha pasado y no ha sido más que un sueño, pero no lo resisto y le dejo un mensaje en la pizarra.


	2. Capítulo 2: Extrañando

**Capítulo 2: Extrañando**

Esta noche sé que no vendrás; todo el mundo sabe que tú madre ha muerto y por ello te sacaron de clase, por eso te marchaste sin mirar a atrás, sin embargo sé que me extrañas o al menos eso quiero pensar.

Esta transformación duele más que ninguna otra; no estás aquí, no estas junto a mí, y te quiero aquí, quiero jugar a buscarte, quiero que me abraces y te subas a mi lomo, que me muerdas las orejas como si fueses un cachorrillo y juegues conmigo hasta caer rendido, pero hoy no vas a estar, y al faltarme tú, me descontrolo, golpeo y araño las paredes de la casa, ni me molesto en salir, no merece la pena. Me muerdo a mí mismo clavo mis garras sobre mi propia carne, rujo sin sentido, te llamo ebrio del olor que aunque no está aún huelo en la distancia, es como si me hubieses impregnado de él, para que no te olvide nunca, recuerdo tus sonrisas, recuerdo el sonido de tu risa, lo habrá escuchado alguien aparte de mí, espero que no, quiero que sea algo sólo mío, no quiero compartirte, porque tú eres el único que de verdad me entiende.

El amanecer ha llegado, salgo a rastras del árbol boxeador, nunca he estado en peor estado, y no hago más que pensar en como estarás tú, en que quizás necesites que alguien te abrace y te diga que no estás solo, en vez de enfrentarlo todo solo.

Seguramente por estar pensando en ti me descuide, y así fue como al salir de mi escondite me encuentro de frente con mis amigos, no sé qué hacer, creo que voy a caer en una profunda oscuridad, que todo está perdido, que yo me he perdido, pero ellos sonríen y entre abrazos y miradas de preocupación por mi estado me llevan a la enfermería, mientras yo dejo mi cuerpo caer, mi mente desaparece entre sombras, escuchaba sus gritos, pero no los entendía, en mi mente aparecía tu imagen sonriente, tu mirada preocupada, vendando mi cuerpo de lobo, cuidando mis heridas en ese estado, realmente, eres tú al que debería contarle mi secreto, pues has estado conmigo, sin saber quién soy realmente, pero temo que si lo hago, te perderé.


	3. Capítulo 3: Separados

**Capítulo 3: Separados**

Tras mucho estudiar mis amigos han logrado transformarse en animagos. He temido este momento cada vez que lo decían, me alegra a la vez que me entristece, pues sé que ellos no aceptaran tu compañía; no entenderán que lo que me ha calmado hasta ahora eras tú, quien me ha cuidado y protegido. No quiero tener que elegir, pues sé que terminare perdiendo de todas formas.

La noche ha llegado y mientras yo me transformo dolorosamente ellos esperan fuera, haciéndolo a través de la magia, su forma es distinta, no hay dolor en ella, me alegro por ellos, aunque una pequeña parte de mí les odia un poco por ello.

Esta anoche es la primera que no te espero; ellos me han venido a buscar, corro por el bosque a su lado, mientras una parte de mi ser no deja de pensar en ti. Pido a los cielos que no aparezcas, que no me vea en el momento de elegir. No me escuchan y tu apareces, siento tu aroma en la distancia, por eso corro lo más lejos de ti, aun así tú me encuentras, te veo, veo tu decepción, tu desilusión cuando niego de ti, pero es que te quiero sólo para mí, quiero mis lunas contigo no con ellos, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, mi parte humana se empeña en estar con ellos, mientras que el animal que hay en mi termina rugiendo desesperado al no tenerte. Estas tan cerca y tan lejos, que cuando me alejo de ti, no tienen más remedio que contenerme, rujo desesperado, quiero volver junto a ti, además siento que algo se rompe en mí, siento que tú eras lo que me contenía hasta ahora, tu simple presencia, y te he alejado de mi injustamente.

No ayuda el que escuche tu llamada en la distancia, reconozco tu voz y que estas en peligro, por eso lucho contra ellos queriendo ir hacia a ti, tengo que ayudarte, tu confías en mí, no quiero fallarte otra vez, pero entonces ellos hacen que pierda el conocimiento, creyendo que puedo hacer daño a alguien, y en mi caída a la oscuridad tú te lajas de mí, mire a donde mire eres tú en la distancia, sé que cuando vuelva a ser humano, no recordare nada de esto, sólo sentiré el vacío que me ha quedado dentro.


	4. Capítulo 4: Traición

**Capítulo 4: Traición**

Hoy será luna llena. James quiere hablar con nosotros, en el camino me encuentro con Peter que como siempre que no están los demás me mira aterrado; como si creyera que le fuese a morder en cualquier momento, eso me da igual, pero hay cierta lastima en su mirada, no lo aguanto, odio que me miren de esa forma. He de buscar a Sirius, primero pienso que estará ligando con alguna chica, pero para mi sorpresa está en el aula de pociones molestando a Severus, aprieto lo puños, y le digo que venga conmigo que James nos espera, mientras me reprocho el haber dejado que lo molestasen por tanto tiempo, y el haberle dado la espalda, extraño la sensación de dormirme con él acurrucado sobre mi pelaje, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero puedo recordar más cosas de las que hice con él, que las que hago con mis amigos cuando estoy transformado.

Nos cruzamos con Malfoy al irnos, me molesta, sé porque va con Severus, más de una vez le he visto liarse con distintos chicos y chicas, no hace diferencia ese Don. Juan, para luego correr a él, para estrujarlo y tratarlo como si fuese un cachorrito del que se ha encaprichado, no lo soporto, pero no puedo decir nada, a fin de cuentas yo le abandone.

Ya es la hora, me quito la ropa para no romperla, y espero. Escucho pasos que se acercan por el túnel, me extraña que Sirius o James vengan antes de tiempo, normalmente nos encontramos cuando hemos cambiado, pero entonces le veo, lleva los colores de Slytherin, y sus ojos me observan primero incrédulos y después conocedores de la verdad, me exigen una explicación, quiero dársela. El dolor de la transformación recorre mi cuerpo, es distinta a otras veces, no por el dolor, si no por la agresividad y un fuerte deseo a marcar mi territorio que antes no tenía, aunque quizás sí, y he estado negándolo hasta ahora.

Como lobo me acerco a él, le huelo, huele como siempre, y voy a lamerle el rostro cuando huelo otro aroma en él, es el olor de Malfoy, está por todo su ser, quiero quitarle ese olor, quiero que sea de nuevo sólo mío, le araño la túnica, y casi toda la ropa, sin importarme que también araño su piel cetrina, una piel suave y que antes nunca me había atrevido a tocar por miedo a romper, pero quiero quitarle ese olor, me deja hacer, pero entonces le arranco de un zarpazo la bufanda, dejando mis garras marcadas en su cuello, y en su torso, no me importa, no le voy a dejar salir de ahí, no dejare que se vaya con nadie. No sé qué le pasa, de golpe empieza a forcejear, intenta huir pero no le dejo, ahora es mío y salto sobre él como si fuese un simple conejito, un gatito atrapado en mis garras, le muerdo, no sé porque lo hago, pero le muerdo como si con ello entendiese que es mío, se queda quietó, casi inerte, por un momento creo que lo he matado, pero siento su respiración, incluso cuando le lamo las heridas, nunca olvidare el sabor de su piel, de su sangre y sobretodo de sus lágrimas que son como bofetadas para mi parte humana, alguien se acerca, me giro para atacarle, no dejare que se lo lleve, es mío, pero entonces un destello, me golpeo contra la pared y pierdo la conciencia unos segundos, cuando despierto, sólo quedan sus ropas y salgo al bosque enloquecido, aullando a la luna, y enfrentándome a todo cuanto encuentro. Le quiero de vuelta.


	5. Capítulo 5: Dolor

**Capítulo 5: Dolor**

Despierto en mi cuarto, los gritos de Sirius y James llenan la habitación.

– Sirius tienes que entenderlo, él podría haber acabado en Azkaban si llega a pasarle algo peor a Snape.

– No habría dejado que eso pasara. – Lo dice como si tuviese el poder de evitarlo. – Además así ese imbécil nos dejara en paz. – Como si sus palabras lo arreglasen todo, no sabe lo que me ha quitado.

Sólo de escucharle me dan ganas de golpearle, en su lugar me echó a llorar mientras cierro tan fuerte las manos que me clavo las uñas hasta que mis palmas sangran, pero ese dolor no es nada, el recordar mi traición duele más. Todavía siento el sabor de su sangre en mi boca, su cuerpo bajo el mío, lo extrañó, y no puedo más que desear que todo esto sea una horrible pesadilla, pero es demasiado doloroso como para no ser real.

Nadie se da cuenta de que estoy despierto, demasiado ocupados en discutir entre ellos, no me importa, estoy acostumbrado, así puedo llorar cuanto quiera, no tendré que fingir una alegría que no siento, ni sonreírles, cuando lo que quiero es golpearles.

Peter entra jadeando, su cabello revuelto, tiene algo escondido dentro de la túnica, eso o esta embarazado, algo que es imposible, así que será lo primero.

– Dumbledore ha dicho que quiere hablar con Remus cuando se encuentre mejor. – Anuncia antes de salir corriendo a algún lugar, le envidio, ahora cualquier sitio me parece mejor que nuestro cuarto de siempre.

Me limpio el rostro con las sabanas, antes de levantarme y vestirme, por costumbre hago que todo va bien, no demuestro que he llorado, me apetece ducharme, siento que apesto a licántropo, no pierdo el tiempo con la ducha, simplemente quiero ir cuanto antes a que me expulsen y acabar con todo de una vez.

– He escuchado a Peter, será mejor que vaya solo. – Les digo, no quiero su compañía, ellos tiene la culpa, gruñe mi parte de lobo como si fuera un animal encerrado en una jaula.

– Iremos contigo. – Dice James poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro, como si quisiera darme fuerzas con ello.

– Si te expulsan nos iremos contigo. – Sentencia Sirius, me parece algo muy bonito, aunque mi parte de lobo sigue gruñendo porque me dejen, sigue culpándoles porque siente que le han encerrado, alejando a Severus.

Sonrío y les indico que vayamos, las cosas no iban a cambiar porque llorase les golpease o les echase la culpa.

Subimos juntos, sujetándonos de las manos, como si fuésemos de excursión, Dumbledore nos espera, a primera vista parece tener el aspecto de siempre, pero si le conoces bien, puedes ver que tiene un aire abatido.

– ¿Un caramelito? – Ofrece con una de sus sonrisas.

Negamos con la cabeza y esperamos de pie, estoy seguro de que seguirán malas noticias, no me importa mientras sean sólo para mí, necesito saber si el sabor a sangre que siento en la boca es realmente de él.

– Lo que ocurrió ayer, no puede volver a pasar, un estudiante podría haber muerto, por ello mejoraremos las medidas de seguridad, tanto por ti, como por el resto de estudiantes. – Su voz suena firme, muy segura de lo que está diciendo, le escucho sin interrumpir, no entiendo a donde quiere llegar. – A partir de ahora, James y Sirius estarán encargados de tu vigilancia durante las noches de luna llena.

Sus palabras nos sorprenden a todos, pero noto que las manos de mis amigos se relajan y dejan de apretar las mías.

– ¿Qué pasa con Snape?– Pregunta James adelantándose a mi deseo de hacerlo.

– No dirá nada. – Nos hace saber, siento que si no lo dice es porque se lo han prohibido y lo considero injusto. – En estos momentos está recuperándose en la enfermería, no ha tenido ninguna herida grave. – Termina dándose la vuelta, me da la sensación de que está mintiendo.

– ¿Le mordí? – Pregunto directamente, necesito confirmar mis sospechas.

– No. – Responde enseguida, sin molestarse en pensarlo. – Debéis iros o llegareis tarde al entrenamiento, además Remus deberías estar vigilando. – Dice guiñándonos un ojo antes de acompañarnos a la puerta.

Aunque se comporta como siempre, me da la sensación de que quiere librarse de nosotros.

Aprovecho que ellos van a entrenar y que se supone que he de vigilar los pasillos para ir a la enfermería, necesito hablar con Severus, no sólo quiero pedirle disculpas, he de aclarar muchas cosas con él, me parece lo más justo. Aunque en realidad es mi deseo de no perderlo el que me mueve.

Antes de que pueda abrir la puerta para entrar alguien sale y casi choca conmigo, me sorprende el ver a Peter, está sonriendo y tiene la cara colorada, cruzamos miradas que ocultan un acuerdo tácito, ninguno dirá nada sobre este encuentro.

Veo a Severus en la cama, tiene en las manos una bufanda de su casa, a mi mente viene un recuerdo de que llevaba una cuando le ataque, recuerdo que se la arranque.

– Quiero hablar contigo. – Le hago saber mientras me acerco, el ambiente parece más tenso, pero no doy mi brazo a torcer, aun cuando me mira con un rostro frío, como una máscara pétrea, que sólo me permite distinguir una mirada acusadora que se clava en mi como cuchillas, parece que me odie y lo entiendo.

– ¿Cómo te atreves? – Empieza a decirme, sin dejar de mirarme, como si escupiese las palabras. – Después de lo que me has hecho. – Me da la sensación de que va a decir algo más, pero me mira apretando tanto los labios que apenas se ve una fina línea.

– Severus yo... – No sé muy bien que decirle, siento que todo se desvanece a mi alrededor, pero entonces una voz firme hace que todo vuelva su sitio.

– Déjale solo, no es el momento. – Reconozco la voz, es el jefe de casa de Slytherin y el profesor de pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras, siempre me ha parecido que tiene una voz capaz de engatusar al mismo diablo, coloca una mano sobre mi hombro y me acompaña hasta la puerta.

– Dale tiempo, aún es pronto. – Dice para calmarme, le miro y asiento, mientras me pregunto cuántos años y cuántas cosas deberán pasar para que me perdone.

En el pasillo me cruzo con Malfoy me mira con el mayor de los desprecios, y me dice una palabra que me destroza por dentro.

– Licántropo.

Me basta oírla para salir corriendo por los pasillos, corro sin rumbo, las lágrimas me ciegan, las lágrimas que desaparecieron cuando conocí a Severus, cuando permaneció a mi lado, y ahora que le he perdido, ellas han vuelto. Me choco con alguien y murmuro una disculpa antes de seguir corriendo, pero me coge del brazo y tira de mí, me encuentro de frente con Sirius.

– Te estaba buscando. – Habla limpiándome la cara con la manga de su túnica.

– Deja me ir. – Imploro deseando estar solo.

– No lo haré, no lo haré sin saber porque lloras.

– No tiene importancia.

– No mientas. No quiero que llores más a escondidas – Me abraza contra su pecho – yo te amo.

Su confesión me coge desprevenido, siempre pensé que amaba a James, no a mí, pero el saber que alguien es capaz de amarme sabiendo el monstruo que se oculta en mí, me hace sonreír, dejo que me bese y que me abrace y le correspondo, yo también le quiero, no es el mismo amor que sentía por Severus, no le amo.


	6. Capítulo 6: Caminos separados

**Capítulo 6: Caminos separados**

Gracias a que compartimos clases sé que Severus se ha recuperado, lo veo por los pasillos junto a Malfoy o ese profesor de defensa que no me deja quedarme a solas con él bajo ningún concepto y que alguna vez he pillado mirándome con compasión, no, con pena, creo que sabe lo mío, pero no me atrevo a preguntarle.

Mi situación con Severus no mejora nada, intento hablarle, pedirle perdón explicarle que me equivoque, el dolor que siento, que no puedo seguir sin su olor, sin su presencia, sin su aliento mezclándose con mi pelaje, sueño con ello casi cada noche y me despierto llorando al darme cuenta de que sólo son sueños de que lo perdí por mi estupidez, pero cuanto más se aleja de mí, más me dejo atrapar por los sentimientos de Sirius y siento que soy horrible, despreciable por usar sus sentimientos de esa manera, para consolarme así, para no volver a sentir mi soledad, y sin embargo cuanto más tiempo paso con él más solo me siento, no logro sentir esa conexión que tenía contigo, pero ahora no veo ni desprecio en tu mirada sólo me ignoras, como si fuese una mosca molesta en tu vida, pero no pienso dejarlo estar, tenlo claro, tarde o temprano te atrapare, no lo veras venir pero terminaras en mis garras y entonces no te volveré a soltar.

Me he peleado con Peter, le he llamado mentiroso, pero lo niega, cree que puede engáñanos a todos con sus aires de niño bueno y débil, pero lo he olido, olía como el perfume de Malfoy, no tengo ninguna duda de que ha tenido que estar muy cerca de él para oler a ese perfume único que hacen en exclusividad para ese snob, ha terminado transformándose en rata y escondiéndose como una, hasta que los chicos han logrado calmarme, pero no he sido capaz de explicarles mi enfado, he tenido que tragarme el motivo, como explicar mi repulsión a ese olor, al final he salido a pasear con James, para despejarme, creen que estoy inestable por el "pequeño accidente" como llaman ellos a lo que ocurrió con Severus, ninguno lo menciona ante mí, pero escucho sus susurros, leo sus silencios.

– Remus. – Me llama serio sacándome de mis pensamientos – ¿Quieres a Sirius?

– Sí. – Contestó sin pensarlo si quiera.

– Bien, tenéis todo mi apoyo en esta relación.

Entonces me doy cuenta, él no ha hecho la pregunta correcta, le quiero, no le amo, no siento que me falta una parte de mí cuando no estoy junto a él y es entonces cuando tengo claro que he de romper con Sirius lo que sea que tenga cuanto antes mejor o todo lo que me queda desaparecerá con este falso amor.

El verano ha llegado antes de que pudiese notarlo, apenas he estado comiendo ocupado en descubrir la manera de llegar a Severus y la forma de no herir a Sirius, no he encontrado solución para ninguna de las dos cosas y no tengo con quien hablarlo, nadie, nadie lograra entenderme, no ven que en realidad soy un tipo penoso y cobarde lleno de oscuridad, que lo único que alivia mi sufrimiento es saber que dentro de mi traición no le robe su humanidad su libertad al único ser sincero que he conocido en mi vida. Una vez más iremos todos a casa de James, no quiero ir, no quiero moverme de Hogwarts, si lo hago ya no respirare el mismo aire, no tendré oportunidad de verlo en clase, de cruzarme con él por los pasillos a la espera de una oportunidad para abordarle, pero no hay nada que hacer, sólo queda el viaje en tren estoy pensando en cómo hablarle cuando veo al profesor sujetando su mano, la palidez de su piel resalta, recuerdo su suavidad, su olor, su sabor, las veces que he deseado recorrerla con las yemas de mis dedos, escribir con ellas las palabras que me avergüenza decir las veces que sean necesarias hasta que las adivine en su terquedad, lo veo desnudo ante mí, respondiendo a mis caricias y se escapa de mi garganta un gruñido de deseo que hace a Sirius empujarme para que avance preocupado por mi reacción, no le digo nada, sólo me siento al lado de la venta y finjo estar pensando cuando lo que hago es mirar al profesor, quisiera sacarle esos ojos azules, desgarrarle la garganta por tocar lo que es mío y de nadie más, pero no puedo y he de tragarme mi furia, mi ira, mi deseo y soportar el dolor de mi entrepierna al pensar en el cuerpo desnudo de Severus.

En casa de James las cosas parecen estar como siempre, todos nos comportamos como si nada pasara, pero he empezado a notar que James no hace más que intentar crear momentos para mí y Sirius, ahora no sé muy bien para que, si son momentos románticos, momentos para que hablemos, o para que lo descuartice por robarme a mi Severus, estoy seguro de que no ha pensado en lo feliz que haría a una parte de mi esa última opción, al final soy yo el que crea un momento para hablar con James, necesito hablar con alguien y he probado con una piedra y no me ha dado muchas soluciones a mi problema.

– James deja de hacerlo.

– ¿El qué? – Se hace el inocente el muy descarado.

– Lo sabes de sobra, para, no me ayudas.

James suspira y se sienta en las escaleras de su casa, yo le imito.

– No sé qué pasa por tu cabeza, pero sabes, yo antes de Lily estuve con otra persona, no llegamos a más de cogernos de la mano, sentía que esa mano que sostenía era todo mi mundo, que junto a esa persona nada más importaba, pero me engañaba, me lo dijo, me dijo que nunca sería capaz de sujetar su mano lejos de la oscuridad y la sombras, me dijo que una relación así no llevaría más que dolor, aún ahora creo que lo amaba, no igual que a Lily, era distinto, no sabría explicártelo, pero en ese momento supe que sus palabras eran ciertas, con todo el valor de los leones, no me atrevía a ir a la luz junto a él y le di la espalda, no fui capaz de volver a coger su mano o mirar su rostro de la misma forma, habían visto a través de mí y eso me dio miedo. Tenía once años y creía que había encontrado el amor de las novelas prohibido y apasionado, siempre estaba pensando en besar sus labios, pensaba que sería como la primera vez que hice magia, que sentiría esa felicidad, pero en realidad nuestro primer y único beso fue húmedo y salado como sus lágrimas, nunca recupere esa relación, ni como amigos, es el único momento en el que puedo decir que me falto valor, por eso tu deberías hablar con Sirius, dile lo que sientes lo que pasa por tu cabeza, huir no te hará más que perderlo todo. – Maldito James, no sólo es totalmente sincero si no que me deja sin palabras, puedo ver un brillo de lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, pero no le dijo nada, es el momento de solucionarlo todo con Sirius.

No pierdo más el tiempo, es el momento de aclarar las cosas, lo encuentro mirando por la ventana, parece estar viendo algo que no está ahí, cuando le llamó da un respingón, pero antes de que pueda decirle nada, coloca un dedo sobre mis labios para indicarme que guarde silencio.

– Sé que estas confundido, – Todo el mundo lo sabe y han decidido hablarme a la vez como en uno de esos programas de ayuda. – y que estás enamorado de alguien que no te corresponde – Venga hurga en la herida bastardo. – no te voy a negar que una parte de mí se alegra por ello, eso me dio la oportunidad de tenerte, pero creo que me apresure, te daré tiempo y espacio para que te aclares, no te pido que olvides a esa persona, pero tenme en cuenta, te amo con todo mi ser. – Sus palabras me dejan sorprendido y descolocado, pero me siento mejor, no he dicho nada pero me ha entendido, todo este tiempo él se ha preocupado por mis sentimientos, aparta el dedo de mis labios, ha tardado para mi gusto.

– Gracias.

El resto del verano no hablamos más de ello, nos comportamos como si nada hubiese pasado, soy libre otra vez de divertirme con mis amigos, evito pensar en Severus o eso intento, pero cuando llega el momento de mi transformación su nombre se dibuja en mi mente y lo aulló al viento, lo llamó como si una parte de mi creyese que mi mensaje de arrepentimiento y amor le pudiese llegar a cualquier lugar del mundo.


End file.
